Through a screen
by Treble-2076
Summary: Austin is turning 19 the same day as the famous Youtuber: Ally Dawson is! What happens when Dez pushes Austin to watch one of her videos? He does something that he regrets but Ally loved. I made this summary short so that I could put this in: This love story is based off of Colleen Ballinger and Joshua Evans. If you know the story I recommend reading this bscribe to them too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a brand new story. It is literally based off Colleen and Joshua's love story! I just got this type of inspiration and I really hope you guys like it. Please review. **

* * *

><p>It was another Tuesday. My least favorite day. I never knew why I hated Tuesdays. Maybe because I had the worst memory on a certain Tuesday. I don't really want to reignite that memory anyways. He got into his car. That is when his day really started.<p>

While driving to the next record deal studio, I got a call. It was from my friend Dez.

"Hey buddy. Watcha doin'?" He was really eager. That isn't a good thing.

"Uh driving. Wait hold on." I was pushing the hands free button. It allowed me to talk on the phone but it blasted through the speakers of the car. So it was really efficient.

"Okay. You may speak."

"Okay buddy. I know that tonight is your 19th birthd-." I do not want a party that is really crazy. I'd prefer dancing and all that fun stuff. But some kids my age drink and smoke and say bad words. It's not my style. But I'm not shy or modest. I'm me.

"Yes. I know it's my birthday. Please don't have a crazy party for me." But good thing Dez isn't those types of kids.

"We are having a party for you. But here is two parts of the amazing gift I'm about to give you." I was sitting and I was on the edge of the seat.

"Okay what is it?"

"You know Jimmy Star?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well I talked to him and...he isn't coming to your party. But, I do know something that would cheer you up. There is this girl called Ally Dawson who is a Youtuber with 5 million subscribers and I recommend watching her. Okay, buddy got to go. She also sings, she does questions and I recommend asking her one. Okay, okay. Now..Bye!" That was weird. On my way to the record studio I decided that I wasn't going to go. I'm going to go home and work on a song. Maybe a better one.

I was already home when I received a call from yet again, Dez.

"Have you watched a video yet?"

"No. Why do you want me to watch a video anyways?"

"She is so cool. I think you would like her. By the way, I am going to be annoying you until you watch a video. Bye"

"W-," I said but he hung up. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! It's me, Ally! Today we have Q&amp;A Tuesdays! So let's get started!" I said being the cheery self I am. I really love making Youtube videos. It's my favorite thing to do. I graduated college when I was eighteen which gave me even more time to do what I love! I love making this my career. Especially since I get to do everything I want to do! I get to sing, be funny, make music, I do shows. I'm living the dream. I get to be me. Hmm that's a good song.<p>

"Okay, KookyKitty_2342 asks, how is your pet fish?"

"Well I don't have a fish. But if I did I probably would name it Jerry and it wouldn't be alive!" I responded giving a thumbs up and cutting that footage and carried on. I answered ten more questions and was done.

"Okay thank you for watching and see you Friday! Bye!" I say waving and cut the video. I love this so much. I was editing the video when I got a call from my mom.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing?" She asked. Today was my birthday and I was turning 19. I forgot to mention that in my video. Oh well.

"Nothing much. Just editing my video."

"Oh ok. Just wanted to check on you. It is your birthday!"

"Oh thanks for wondering and yeah I'm 19. I'm so excited," I said. Then the door knocked,"Oh Mom, got to go. Someone's at the door! Love you!" I said making kiss noises and hung up.

I went over to the door and was surprised to see who was standing behind it.

"Oh. Hey, Bethany!" I said. Bethany Mota was my bff. She was another youtuber who had 8 million subscribers, that's how we met, Youtube! To be exact she was my bff out of three. There was Trish, Bethany, and Carrie! I don't know what I would do without them! They are so supporting.

"Hey Alls." She said. Then out of no where appeared Carrie and Trish. I guess we are having a sleep over. It was actually fine with me since I lived in a huge apartment. Anyways, it was my birthday.

"Oh hey guys."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LIVE IN A ZOO! YOU SMELL LIKE A MONKEY AND YOU ACT LIKE ONE TOO!" They said teasing.

"Haha. You guys are so childish."

"We know!" They said bringing in their bags.

"So we got you your favorite cake! Chocolate!" It was my fave.

"You guys are the best!"

"We know!" They said in unison.

"Modest much!" I said sarcastically and we started giggling. This was going to be the best birthday ever. I decided to make a little vlog to post so I got out my camera, the Sonny Bloggie. I know what your are thinking 'WOW LUCKY!' It is lucky if you don't have to pay for it.

"Hey guys, it's Ally and I'm posting this because it's my birthday and I'm hanging out with Bethany, Trish, and Carrie. I will be vlogging our sleep over. There will be a lot of awkward dancing and story telling. ENJOY!" We all said together. I love them!

* * *

><p>I decided that I had to watch one of her videos. Dez has been calling me every 5 minutes, literally, to watch one of her videos. It's been one hour(Annoyed emoji). I watched her Q&amp;A video and I noticed that she isn't afraid to be herself. She still is sometimes shy but still. She also is the most prettiest human being I've ever seen. Dez wanted me to watch these videos because he thought it would make me feel better, they do. But I can't get her out of my mind. I started watching more. She is so funny and so cute. She's adorkable. I think I had a tiny crush already.<p>

I've never felt this way. I've always liked girls and I've always been a player. Girls love me. Whenever I'm walking around they always stare at me and try to talk to me. I was really popular in school. I still am. But I was determined to meet this girl. So I posted a youtube comment.

* * *

><p>I was hanging out with my girls and got a new idea for a song.<p>

"Guys be right back." I went to go get my song book. It was filled with all the songs I have written. I did a video with series of times when people try to touch my book. I always slap there hand and say my _famous _catch phrase 'Don't touch my book'. Rushed, I wrote down on a page Me and my girls.

I heard squealing in my living room and went rushing in there. They were holding the camera to my iPhone. When I came rushing in they flipped the camera over to me.

"What is there a fire!" I said running to the kitchen and grabbing a fire extinguisher. I started spraying it where. Not the best decision in my life. And it was all on tape. If you are a youtuber and people laugh at you. You laugh with them.

"Ally! What are you doing?!" Trish said. Carrie and Bethany were laughing so hard. I then looked at myself and I looked like a snowman. I started laughing.

"That was awesome. I thought there was a fire." They rolled their eyes and started laughing too.

"What were you guys recording on my iPhone?" I asked curiously.

"Well we were video taping this comment this guy posted. It is top comment and has 1,000 replies!"

"Really? Let me see." They were video taping me to see my reaction.

_Hello,_

_ I honestly don't know why I am posting a youtube comment but I wanted to let you know that, in my opinion, you are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen. You aren't perfect but on a scale of 1 to 1 you are 10. It makes not sense but you get my point. I just thought you should know that. It's true by the way._

_sincerely _Anonymous.

They had it all on camera. The way my eyes softened. They way I started blushing. And whoever posted that comment will be seeing my reaction. I knew that he was smart because out of all the youtube comments they weren't just a one word sentence. He was smart. I like smart people.

"Well guys, that was the nicest thing I have ever seen. Who ever posted that comment. Thank you!" I said blushing and shut the camera off.

"Ally that guy seems so nice. You should get to meet him."

"I don't know. But it was nice. That's true. I of course want to meet him but it's youtube. It is edgy." I really did want to meet him though. I just didn't know how. Then I got an idea.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I just did that. I just posted that comment. I mean it is 100% true but still. There could be so much hate on that one comment. I regret it completely. But I still can't stop think about her. I mean I have so many questions like how is she? Or what she likes? I decided to watch more videos. That's when I found this mini vlog that was titled '<em>Who was it?(Derp face emoji)'.<em> I was curious enough to click on the video. It was so cool to find out that she was born on the same day as me! I watched smiling all the way through.

My favorite part was when she got the fire extinguisher. She is so quirky. Exactly what I like in a girl. Also her reaction when she saw my comment! It made me feel 'cool'! I was about to shut it off when I heard her voice, and only her angelic voice.

"_Hey guys. If you watched all the way through this video and was intrigued by the title,"_ then she laughs that beautiful laugh of hers," _you may be wondering who it was. I wonder who it was! So I would love to know the purpose of this incredibly sweet person who had the courage to post this comment. Other people would've been like 'Oh mu gu," _she said doing my favorite vine 'Where are my berries.'_," this person is a physco.' or something along those lines. Unlike me, I see the best in everyone. So if you did this please send me a message on Facebook. That's right. I know if you are telling the truth. I'm excited to find out who this person is. Bye!" _She told me to send her a message. Wow! I need to think about what I'm going to have to send her. I really want to know this girl. She is...one of a kind.

* * *

><p>I clicked the upload button and waited. The girls had already fallen asleep because it was 4am. I usually would've been alseep by 12am. I know I'm such a geek. I then started worrying if the guy who posted that comment was mean or nice. Smart or dumb. I actually don't care if he is the cute. I'm not that shallow. Nor are my friends. I wonder if he was thinking about me. Maybe I freaked him out? I would not want to do that. This is fragile. Like when I read that comment I was so touched.<p>

I kept thinking about this when I got a text from Jimmy Star.

**Jimmy- Hey Ally. I wanted to wish you happy birthday and I wanted to give you an opportunity**

Ally- What type of opportunity would this be?

_Five seconds later_

**Jimmy- A really big one that you will love a lot**

Ally- I'm listening

**Jimmy- I want you to listen to this song and give me your opinion**

Ally- Sure!

I listen to the song and it was amazing. I wonder who wrote it?

**Jimmy- So what do you think**

Ally- I love it

**Jimmy- Ok. Well I like your style because I love it too. I haven't given the _boy_ a chance really yet but anyways. In 8 months you will meed this boy. You two will write a duet and you two could get a record deal. I'm not telling you anymore of him. I barely know. You will hear of me in 8 months.**

Ally- Ok! Cya then or hearyathen. Does that even work? Idk? OK thank you!

I turned off my phone and I felt my eyes droop down. What a birthday!

* * *

><p><strong> Hey guys. I really like this story and in the comments who do you think is the writer. I mean you won't find out till ch. 16 but I want to know your inferences =]! Please review and I don't own Me and My girls or the camera thing I don't own youtube. <strong>

** You all may be thinking: Hmm this story may be short. Think again I already have it all planned. I hope you guys stay with me.**

** OH WON'T YOU STAY WITH ME. CAUSE IT'S ALL I NEED. Too far. I think that was too far. Anyways please read my other stories. Accept my mistakes. I proof read it but I'm not perfect. I feel like proof should be preef. Like I preef read it. I don't know. Please enjoy and let's try and get 15 reviews. I want this story to be like a 100 reviewed story. SO LET'S DO IT. Stay tuned. I will be updating shortly!**

**~Cece~ P.S: You guys may be getting the image that Austin is a downer but he is exactly the same him from the show except a little bit smarter. Just thought I should throw that out there~**


	2. Direct Messages

**Sorry I haven't updated. One thing that I am so excited for you guys and for me, is to see this story grow. I already have it planned and it is going to be epic! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw all my friends sprawled on the ground in their sleeping bags. Since I was the first one up I decided to check my facebook. I am usually never on there since I like to read and do smart stuff. I remember when I was doing a Ask Ally someone asked my why I am never on facebook so I explained it. But this time...I had a reason. I clicked my direct message tab and I couldn't believe it. There were 1,000,000 people who have messaged me saying that they are the ones who wrote the comment. Only one out of all those liars was the one. Not the one I marry but the one who...yeah.. Then I found this.<p>

_ Hi I am sorry about what I post. I just couldn't help myself. I know everyone thinks that you are just pretty, trust me I know. But I saw this beauty behind the camera lens after watching just one video. I'm really bad at flirting...Anyways, I am the one who posted that comment. I promise. Here, I can prove it. _

Then there was the proof. A picture of his account and latest comments. It was him. I barely know him but I had a feeling to message him back. SOOO I made a video then I would message him.

"Hey guys," I said waving my hand briefly,"I wanted to make this short video because I MISSED YOU GUYS,even though I posted yesterday, anyways." I said smiling," I found the person who wrote that comment. I feel so happy that I figured out who it was. I am actually really touched 'cause I believe that this guy is sweet and funny. Anyways thanks! So umm bye!" I said crinkling my nose. I shut off the camera when all my friends woke up.

"Oh hey guys. Did I wake you." It's like they completely ignored me talking.

"So who posted that comment. You guys might get married and have ten kids and teach them how to dream." They said singing the last part.

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically.

"But I did find out who it was." Now their eyes are bulging.

"Well...who is it!?"

"It's this sweet boy. I don't know what his name is. But I know what I am going to send back."

"OOOOOHHHH!" They are so weird.

* * *

><p>I sent the message. Wow...I think I have a huge crush. This girl seems so sweet. I just need to meet her. I was looking off into the distance when I heard a noise. I rushed over to my computer and I couldn't believe it. She responded. I read it over at least 10 times and responded back.<p>

_Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that by far you are the prettiest girl ever. Man I don't know how to flirt. Anyways, my name is Austin. Austin Moon. Yeah my name sucks but it's not as bad as my middle name. Which I am not telling you it is so embarrassing. Let me tell you a bit about myself._

_I love pancakes_

_I love movies_

_I love music_

_Music is my life_

_I would die if there wasn't music._

_ So I know I could just watch your videos but I want you to tell me more about you. Did that make sense? I don't want to scare you. I shouldn't have done this in the first place! _

I stopped. I went to delete the dm but I accidentally pressed send. I panicked.

"Oh no no no no no. AHHH." I really regret this. I then calmed down. She probably is super busy and it's her birthdays so she won't get it. Yeah I'll be fine. Yeah…..then I heard a ring. I panicked then went to my computer. Turns out it was my phone.

**Dez: Hey buddy. I can't believe you posted that comment! So romantic**

How did he know.

_Austin: Uh that wasn't me._

Good thing texting doesn't pick up nervousness.

**Dez: Bro I know it was you. They call me the love whisperer anyways. (But imagine that with me whispering)**

_Austin: It wasn't me and no one calls you that_

**Dez: (Pout emoji) Whatever gtg**

_Austin: Bye_

That was close.

**A/N: I am so sorry it is short. I just had to get it to you guys and it is short because the next chapter said that it needed this one to be short. Anyways excuse my mistakes and read my story**

**Fre-nemies you guys will love it. I am accepting Beta Requests and yeah. That's it. Enjoy!**


	3. Skype

I looked at my computer and got a message from _him._ To be honest I was really eager to see what he sent me this time. I looked over it twice. His name is Austin. His name seems so perfect. I literally stopped when he said he would die without music. He loves music! This is so sweet. The funny thing is is that we both are bad at flirting. But I think it's adorable.

_Don't worry you seem really nice. I love your name. Did that sound weird? I don't know. But anyways I love music too. I love reading and all that good stuff. I also love everything that involves school. Also everything that involves music. If you don't like reading it's fine. I also wanted to ask you where you live? Like what state. Not to sound stalkish but it would be cool if we lived in the same state. What is your favorite state? Wow! I talk a lot even when I am messaging. Well got to go so I don't bore you. Bye!_

I clicked the button and it sent.

"Ally this is amazing! He really could be the one! And if that happened you guys would be happy! Like forever."

"Oh Carrie." I said shaking my head in sarcasm. She can be really goofy. Correction she is really goofy! Then almost immediately I got a response.

_ I didn't mean to send that message but I could never get bored of listening to you speak. You just are amazing and talented. I have been trying to get famous but I can't. I feel really comfortable with you and I will send you a voice memo of a song I wrote. Here...hope you like it. If you don't I'm sorry for hurting your ears._

I clicked on the voice memo and heard him sing a song called A Billion Hits. His voice is so live and outgoing. It sounds almost familiar.

"Is that him? Is he into music? He sounds amazing Ally! Give him your phone number already." They all said in unison.

"I don't know."

"You guys have been messaging for 2 weeks now." It's true. My friends have been here ever since my birthday because they call this Love At First Sight. We have been messaging for 2 weeks and in total we have 64 messages. In two weeks I barely make 6 videos!

* * *

><p>I sent her my voice memo. I can't believe we have been messaging for 2 weeks now. That's a long time. I really want to meet her but I also don't want to. I was at the mall and a bunch of girls started asking me out. I'm not even famous! This can get super weird. I just went to the video game store and got my favorite game. I was going to play with Dez. Yeah. I started getting this amazing feeling in my chest when I saw someone I liked. It wasn't Ally though. I mean we aren't dating we are just...chatting. I walked up to her.<p>

"Hey Piper." She flipped her hair with a disgusting look on her beautiful face. Once she saw me she lightened up and started hugging me.

"Austy! How are you? I haven't seen you in like forever.!"

"I'm great I haven't seen you in forever either!"

"I miss you..."

"I miss you too...SO," I said stopping the conversation," wanna go eat something."

"Sure." She said gladly. She is so sweet...I mean she smells sweet but is so nice and kind, she has my same interests and is tough.

"Shall we?" She nodded and grabbed my arm.

* * *

><p>I really want to meet him now. It has been one month now. We talk about a lot of things that I normally would never tell anyone. I really trust him. So I decided to put my phone number in my next note. I want to, correction, <em>need<em> to hear his voice. It could be so soothing or rough or the possibilities are endless.

I made my video first and then I started my note. SO excited.

_Hey Austin, how you doing? I really want to know though. I made my video and I think you should watch it. Anyways I wanted to tell you something: I trust you. I think that you are trustworthy and that you won't give my phone number to anyone else. Please don't give it to anyone else._

And at the bottom went my phone number. Oddly I waited for two hour by the phone and once it rang I couldn't put it down.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Ally Dawson?" This must be Austin.

"Yes." I was really excited...

"Hi," he said so cutely," this is Austin, Austin Moon." His voice made my legs turn to jelly. He sounds so innocent and fun.

"H-hi," the shaky me said," H-how are you?" I know...lame.

"I'm good. You probably are better than I am." Yes! He said I am instead of me...good with grammar.

We spent 5 hours talking and talking, more talking, and a lot more talking. But I feel like I know him. Since I live here in Florida.**(Is it florida or is it new york. I didn't even capitalize Florida and New York but WhATEVS. HAha...se wha me did... I'm weird.)**

He ended it saying," So...here's my skype user_."**(Putting a blank just in case I put someones real user." **I am so glad that he could not see the blush that has reached my face.

"I have it written down and here's mine." He chuckled.

"Skype you tomorrow?" He asked his voice filled with hope.

"Yes.." Hell yeah. **( I feel so bad putting a bad word but I am basing there characters off of Colleen and Josh but Ally is still Ally and Austin is still Austin. Just Ally never says bad words but she thinks them. The baddest word that you would see is crap, hell, and damn. I FEEL LIKE A REBEL! Austin might say crap and that's it. THAT IS IT! I am so sorry I haven't posted that much it is just that I need to watch the Story of Us by Colleen and Josh. IT is on Josh's channel I recommend you watch it or don't cause it might ruin the story but comment saying that I sent you. SO sorry it is short but hey, at least I updated.!**

**~Treble_2076~ P.S. Didn't proof read...so please excuse my mistakes. I would proof read if it was a school assignment.**

**READ FRE-NEMIES!**


	4. New York, New York

**Sorry it's late.**

I pressed the Skype app. It has been 1 month now since I got her username. We haven't talked or anything just messaging. I feel like I am making a mistake though. Who cares!?

"Hello. Sorry but I am busy but thank y- Wait.." I heard Ally say. She must be called a lot. I saw her check the user and she was smiling.

"Oh hi. Are you Austin?" I nodded. She was even prettier like this. She is really pretty. I saw her eyes just open wide. I can already feel the stupid grin slapped across my face.

* * *

><p>Oh my lanta he is adorable. And so handsome and handsome and ha- wait what.<p>

"So yeah I am Austin moon." I heard him. Even though we were only skyping, I could see the smile and blush on his face.

We spent at least 3 hours just talking. I feel so comfortable talking to him though. At the end I just blurted out what I had been thinking but Austin beat me too it.

"Uh who is that in the background?" I turned around to see Trish, Carrie, and Bethany just standing there staring at him in the back looking like complete idiots. Ugh.

"Uhhhh guys?"

"Oh sorry we are I mean I am Ally's friends." Zero sense.

"Well nice to meet you."

"He is adorable and handsome." They whispered to me only but I can hear Austin laughing knowing it is about him.

Once they left they just stared putting thumbs up and walked away.

"Anyways I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I am coming to Florida." **(Austin lives in New York and Ally lives in Florida. If they both live in New York if I put that in the past chapters. I just moved them. YAYYYYY)**

"Wait...concert."

"Yeah. So I was wondering if you would want to meet up, if that was cool."

"Of course," he said like a child, which I'm sure he is,"I could pick you up from the airport." AW how sweet!

"I would love that!" Too excited...

"Yeah when are you coming?"

"Uhh two weeks."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I think I may have a crush.

* * *

><p>Wow I am picking her up at the airport in two weeks. Wow.. I think I may have a crush. But I just feel so nervous when I am texting, talking, and it was even worse when I saw her. I just felt everything turn to jelly, even my insides. What was I going to wear when I see her? What am I going to say? We have been DMing for at least 3 months now. I just need to see her. I cannot wait for that day to come.<p>

The first thing I did was check the weather of the Friday she would be coming. Okay, so rainy, really really really REALLY rainy. I know what I am wearing.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I just did that! I am going to meet him. I have never felt this amazing in my life!He seems so sweet and awesome and <em>sexy.<em> Whoa! Where did that come from!

"So how did it go?" Carrie asked

"Well we are meeting up in New York."

"Hey that is when your next show is! Maybe you should meet him there!"

"Thanks Carrie for the advice."

"No problem. They do call me the 'Love Whisperers Assistant' for nothing."

"Well who is the Love Whisperer?"

"This amazing guy named Dez Wade. He seems so sweet. I am meeting him too in New York you know." Dez...hm...isn't that Austin's best friend's name. I don't know. All I know is that I might be in a really deep crush. Or is it more than a crush?

"So Ally watcha going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Wait what! You know what...never mind. But FYI it is going to be pouring rain in New York. So we need to get you shopping!" Bethany said.

"What! I have perfect clothing."

"Yeah but it is for Florida weather. Anyways your wardrobe is way boring."

"Hey! Actually it is true. Okay but before we go let me make a video." I had the best idea for a video.!

"Okay but hurry up." I pressed the button to record and I explained how everything is going. I answered questions then this one came up.

"Okay next one, 'Would you ever date that guy who posted that comment?'" I just stuttered.

"Uh uh. Yes. I actually would. I have been talking to him and we skyped and I like him a lot. So NO HATING! Toodles!" I said. Okay I just wanted to end that video.

When we finally went to the mall the only thing that was running through my brain was, _Austin Moon. Austin Moon with blonde hair. Austin Moon with the award winning smile. Austin Moon._

* * *

><p>I wouldn't call myself a stalker but...I have been watching every single one of her videos. Getting to know what she likes. What she likes do to. I saw that after we had finished talking she posted a new video. It was titled Yes. Okay?<p>

"Uh uh. Yes I actually would. I have been talking to him and we skyped and I like him a lot. So NO HATING! Toodles!" I like him a lot. She would date me! Yes! I need to tell Piper. My best friend. I know she likes me but I just feel this connection with Ally. She seems like she makes me...whole.

**So what do you think? Review! SOrry it is late. Whoah that 'O' is huge. I am going to leave it. Ignore mistakes... also sorry it is so short. I just don't want every single chapter to be filled with a bunch of stuff. But let me tell you this. They might meet next chapter or the next one after that! So stay tuned...**

**Check out my other stories:**

**Fre-nemies**

**More than a Tutor**


	5. I love you's

**I am just going to go straight to it.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe I am going to meet Austin. I cannot wait. Well I can but...ugh. I currently am packing for New York and I am so excited. Mostly because I am going to meet Austin. Oh and seeing my fans and being with Bethany, Trish and Carrie. That too...<p>

"Ally are you day dreaming again."

"N-no. Just getting ready for our trip."

"Our trip is in 2 hours." Bethany said. Gee thanks Captain Obvious.

"I know." Carrie just started walking around acting like a butterfly. And Trish was just reading magazines. OTrish.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Guys we are going to miss our plane. Let's hurry up!" I said yelling.

"Okay okay." We finally sat down in our seats, first class...yes.

"Is everyone situated." They all nodded and I felt my eyes droop lower and lower.

* * *

><p>"Dude she is coming today!Today!"<p>

"Woah. Relax when are you picking her up anyways?"

"In 3 hours. What should I wear?" Dez rubbed his chin and immediately I knew I should not ask advice from him. He was wearing clown shoes for pete's sake!

"You know what never mind." He left and I got ready. I immediately received a call. It was Piper. OH CRAP! I completely forgot.

"Hey so I am getting ready for our date..." She said very seductively. Uh ok...we were just going to get fro yo...

"Yeah 'bout that. Rain check. I have to go um uh get my doctor's checked." I meant to say teeth checked!

"Oh I understand." She said and I could literally feel the tension. It will all be worth it.

After pacing for endless times it was time to pick up Ally. I was beyond excited.

I finally got at the airport and I was looking around the place to find her. I almost ran up to a random person.

"No. No...Woah...definitely not. Why is this so hard?" A couple of minutes later I find Ally. Every one looks at her like she is completely crazy but all I can see is beauty. Woah... I approach her.

"Hey. I'm Austin. Austin Moon." She looked at me and smiled a little.

"Well let's get you to my house."

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house during this tour. It means a lot." When we were skyping I offered her an empty bedroom in my big, big apartment.

When we finally got there she was grinning ear to ear.

"I'll take you out to dinner too. It's going to be rainy...so where something warm."

"Ok thanks." Her voice is so prettier in person. I led her to the room and she closed the door and smiled. OK this was going to go well.

* * *

><p>I closed the door and I was really nervous to go to dinner. I mean it is counted as a date. I put on jeans and uggs. A knit sweater and a beanie. I opened the door and walked outside. He was smiling.<p>

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I can't believe this was happening. I have been texting him for at least two months now and I was now meeting him!

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To a rooftop diner. It is really pretty too." I love romance. Especially if it's for me. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks and I tried to suppress it but I could not do that.

"You are really pretty when you blush."

"Thanks." We finally arrived and we sat down on the balcony. It was such a pretty sight. I got to know a lot about him and once we were done, we just walked around the city. Everything was so cold.

"Want my jacket?"

"Yeah. That would be nice." This is so cliche. But I am glad it is... I wrapped the jacket around me and inhaled his scent which was amazing! I loved it so much. He showed me around and then I saw a kitten just roaming around. I picked it up and started petting it.

"It's so cute."

"It is. Isn't it?" I nodded. I could not just leave this thing by itself.

"Do you think I could take it back? Like when I am staying at your house, can I take it? I mean when I leave I will take it back to my house but, please?" He pretended to hesitate but just smiled and said,

"What kind of a person would I be if I said no?" I nodded and picked up the kitten. It had little caramel spots and chocolate ones too. It was too cute. But it is so sad too. It could have gotten hurt and everything!

It started pouring really hard. Weird?

"We should get ba-." But he cut me off and cupped my face. I felt this connection. I so badly wanted to say these three words: I love you. But I was petrified to. How would he react? I mean...I don't know. It almost seemed as if he got my expression and said it for me.

"Ally, you are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen. I though that I never would have found someone but I think posting that comment was the best decision of my life. The past 2 months getting to know you have been amazing! It literally feels like-."

"Like a love story." I add in.

"I love you." That took me by surprise.

"I love you too." Then he leaned in and kissed me. All the words that we could not have said were poured deeply into the one kiss. He gripped my waist and pulled me closer as if I was going to stop. How could I?


End file.
